Extreme Summer make ur brain crazy
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Hogwarts sepanas neraka! Ke-ekstriman cuaca karena Global Warming membuat semua orang menjadi malas. Harry harus menelan kekesalannya karena pertandngan Quiddtich dibatalkan, tetapi hari itu menjadi hari bersejarah bagi Harry dan Draco. One shot HOT!M.


**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>Title: <strong>Extreme Summer (make ur brain crazy)

**Author: **Mizore Kibishi  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17 (rated for sexual content, please heed the warning)  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>~5000  
><strong>Status: COMPLETE <strong>

**-X-**

Siang itu adalah siang terpanas sepanjang tahun yang dirasakan seluruh murid Hogwarts. Kebanyakan dari mereka sekarang mempunyai kesibukan baru, yaitu mempelajari mantera pendingin. Keberuntungan sedang menaungi murid tahun enam keatas. Mereka sudah mempelajari mantera itu sehingga gampang bagi mereka membuat pelindung diri dengan udara sejuk, lain halnya dengan Harry Potter dkk. Mereka harus cukup puas dengan jendela terbuka dan telanjang dada didalam kamar, terutama Ron dan Neville yang gagal total mempelajari mantera itu.

"Merlin. Aku ingin ber-apparate ke kutub utara." Ron mengkibas-kibaskan buku transfigurasinya kerambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. "atau kutub selatan."

Seamus terkekeh sambil melempar handuk kearah sahabatnya itu. "Jangan bermimpi, Ron. Mantera pendingin saja setengah mati mempelajarinya, apalagi apparate!" Jawaban dari Seamus mengundang tawa anak-anak dikamar itu. Ron hanya mendengus dan mengacuhkan teman-temannya. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat kasur Harry yang ada disebelah kasurnya terlihat rapi tak tersentuh.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong dimana Harry? Aku tak melihatnya sejak kelas berakhir." Ron berdiri dan melirik teman-temannya yang dengan malas tidur-tiduran dilantai. "Ada yang lihat dia, tidak?"

Dean dan Neville menggeleng berbarengan. Seamus terlihat berpikir dalam, mencoba mengungkit ingatan tersembunyinya, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ron mengangkat bahunya dan kembali duduk dikasur.

"Ia tahu kalau pertandingan Quiddtich hari ini dibatalkan, bukan?"

Neville, Seamus dan Dean reflek bertemu pandang.

"Kurasa...tidak."

**-X-**

Draco ingin menenggelamkan diri. Ia ingin menenggelamkan diri didanau black dan tak keluar hingga musim panas sialan ini berakhir. Hidupnya terasa menyakitkan. Panas membuat rambut pirang platinum miliknya yang selembut dan sehalus sutra itu terlihat lepek. Apalagi keringat membanjiri pakaian kasmir miliknya...Draco ingin pindah sekolah dikutub.

Dengan perasaan yang kacau, ia keluar dari asrama Slytherin yang terasa seperti oven muggle, menuju tempat manapun yang mempunyai angin sejuk. Draco berhenti sejenak diruang rekreasi ketika ia melihat Pansy sedang berciuman mesra dengan Theo. Ia reflek membuat suara terganggu yang keras.

Theo melepas pegangan posesifnya dipunggung Pansy dan terbelalak lebar melihat Draco berdiri mengalungkan tangan didada dengan alis terangkat.

"Ha-hai, Draco..."

Draco hanya balas mendengus sambil menaikkan alisnya tinggi. "Sudah kubilang, kan, Theo. Kalau kau lebih sering membuka bajumu dihadapan Pansy, tinggal menunggu waktu ia menyerangmu."

Pansy tertawa kecil sambil menutup bibirnya, mencoba berakting malu-malu, tetapi Draco sudah kebal dengan akting wanita itu. Theo tersenyum nyengir, dan melirik Pansy pelan. Draco membuat suara terganggu lagi lalu melenggang menuju tangga sebelum kedua pasangan baru itu membuatnya ingin muntah.

**-X-**

"Shit."

Harry mengutuk pelan ketika ia melihat pengumuman yang tertempel dipintu ruang ganti pemain Quidditch.

PERTANDINGAN QUIDDITCH

SLYTHERIN VS GRYFINDOR

DIBATALKAN KARENA CUACA EKSTRIM.

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.

Madam Hooch.

Si kacamata itu mengusap keringat yang menetes didahinya dengan kesal.

_Pantas saja aku tak melihat Ron berkeliaran disini. Sial. Kenapa mereka tak ada yang membangunkanku?_

Harry komat-kamit sebal. Ia membuka jubah Gryfindornya -yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa setebal jaket wol yang habis terendam diair- dan menaruhnya sembarangan dikursi ganti. Ia lalu membuka seragam putihnya juga dan menaruhnya diatas jubah. Harry kemudian melakukan pemanasan kecil dilehernya. Tidur 3 jam dimeja perpustakaan cukup membuat lehernya kaku. Ia melirik shower disampingnya. Timbullah hasrat untuk mandi cepat lagi. Ketika ia bersiap memelorot celananya, matanya menangkap bayangan sapu terbang miliknya yang bersandar diloket baju.

Harry mengernyit berpikir.

_Sayang sekali kalau Nimbus-ku tak kupakai. Ah, mandi bisa nanti saja._

Harry tersenyum dan reflek mengambil seragam putihnya yang basah. Ia mengernyit jijik membayangkan memakai seragam putihnya itu untuk bermain, lalu menaruh kembali seragam itu dikursi. Ia memutuskan telanjang dada saja.

_Well, dengan cuaca seperti ini takkan ada yang bakal muncul dilapangan. Takkan ada yang bakal pingsan melihat tubuhku._

**-X-**

Terdengar suara tersedak. Draco menoleh kanan kiri dengan cepat. Ia waswas dengan suara tersedak itu. Tapi tak ada seorang pun disekelilingnya.

_Itu bukan suaraku, kan?_

Si pirang itu mencoba memalingkan matanya ketika melihat sesosok bayangan Harry Potter dengan tubuh menawannya sedang berdiri disamping lapangan Quidditch sambil menenteng sapu terbang cupu miliknya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga memalingkan pandangan, tetapi entah kenapa matanya tiba-tiba lumpuh.

"Salazar." Draco tiba-tiba merasa tangannya berkeringat. Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa keringat itu karena panasnya udara. "Kenapa Potter harus muncul disini juga? Dan kenapa disini terasa lebih panas?"

Draco duduk dikursi favoritnya dengan tak nyaman. Padahal tak sampai setengah jam yang lalu ia hampir tertidur dikursi penonton karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk, tetapi angin itu tiba-tiba hilang ketika ia melihat sosok Harry Potter muncul dilapangan tanpa pakaian dan sedang meminum air dibotol.

"Oke, tarik nafas... hembuskan perlahan..." Draco menutup matanya sambil mengulangi lagi proses pernafasan itu. Ketika ia membuka mata dengan pelan, jantungnya malah berhenti berdetak.

_Salazar...Merlin...Voldemort... Kenapa Potter harus menumpahkan air itu ditubuhnya?_

**-X-**

"Fuck! Betapa panasnya... ini pasti efek global warming... Tak kusangka bisa merambah dunia sihir juga." Harry menggeleng heran. Ia kemudian mengambil botol minuman yang disediakan sekolah didepan kamar ruang ganti dan meminumnya. Memang dahaga ditenggorokannya hilang, tetapi rasa panas yang melanda tubuhnya tetap terasa membakar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Harry menumpahkan sisa air dibotol itu kerambut dan wajahnya. Harry tersenyum lega ketika dingin merebak diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Well, kurasa mandi shower dengan air dingin sekarang adalah pilihan yang tepat, yeah, setelah satu kali putaran terbang."

Harry menaiki sapu terbangnya dan menghentakkan tubuhnya menuju lapangan. Ia ber-yoho ria diatas sapu terbangnya, ketika Nimbus miliknya melesat kilat. Harry berhenti ditengah lapangan dan merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan snitch temuannya yang ia dapat di kamar kebutuhan lalu melepas bola emas bersayap itu. Harry mulai merasa angin berhembus sejuk ditubuhnya. Ia terdiam diatas sapu terbangnya sambil menutup mata, mencoba merasakan angin lembut itu menerpa rambut dan tubuhnya yang basah.

"Potter."

Hampir saja Harry jatuh dari sapu terbangnya ketika mendengar suara horor itu. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Malfoy yang sedang terbang tak jauh dari sapu miliknya.

"Mal...foy? What the fuck! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Draco mengernyit mendengar salam pertama yang diucapkan Harry padanya. Ia lalu menaikkan alisnya dengan angkuh, mencoba menutupi ekspresi kecewanya.

"Salam yang bagus. Ada yang salah kalau aku disini? Asal kau tahu, Potter. Lapangan ini milik bersama."

Harry menatap Draco dengan aneh lalu mendengus kesal.

"_Whatever_. Aku tak peduli denganmu. _Dont disturb me_."

Dengan salam desisan itu, Harry melesat kilat menjauh dari Draco. Si kacamata itu jelas merasa kaget melihat kemunculan Draco yang misterius, well, mungkin tak begitu misteriusnya, tapi... apa yang direncanakan si Malfoy tengik itu membuntutinya hingga lapangan? Sangat aneh jika si fashionista macam Malfoy mau berpanas-panas dan berkeringat ria disini.

Reflek Harry menoleh kebelakang sambil memicingkan mata. Tak seperti dugaannya, Draco tak beranjak mengejar dirinya dan melakukan taruhan konyol seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Si pirang itu malah tetap diposisinya semula. Tak beranjak sama sekali. Hanya mata Draco yang mengikuti kemana Harry pergi.

Pandangan yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri.

**-X-**

Draco bersyukur dalam hati. Ia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Harry tidak melepas celana hitamnya juga ketika terbang. Kalau saja itu terjadi, Draco tak yakin ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menculik Harry ditempat. Oke, mungkin terlalu ekstrim, tetapi itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Well, tak pernah ia merasa begitu...tergoda melihat 'sang terpilih' itu sedang bertelanjang dada. Ia sudah beberapa kali pernah melihat pria itu tanpa pakaian ketika selesai pertandingan Quidditch. Tetapi kali ini jelas beda. Ia melihat begitu dekat!

"_Whatever_. Aku tak peduli denganmu. _Dont disturb me_."

Dan Harry menghentakkan tubuhnya melaju dengan kilat meninggalkan Draco yang masih merinding mendengar suara desisan penuh amarah milik Harry. Sesaat si pirang itu berencana mengejar Harry dan mengomporinya, tetapi melihat dada bidang yang berotot itu, rambut hitam yang tersibak lembut oleh angin itu, ekspresi yang keras ketika tangan kuat itu mencengram sapu terbang, membuatnya terpana ditempat. Well, untuk kasus mencengkram itu Draco tentu membayangkan hal yang lain.

Ia berbisik kesal ketika menyadarinya. "Oh, shit. Kenapa tak dari dulu aku merayu Potter..."

**-X-**

_Apa yang sedang ia rencanakan? Kenapa ia hanya berdiam diri disana dan mengamatiku seperti... um, seperti... seperti serigala. _

_Serigala?_

Harry mengernyit dan menghentikan lagi laju terbangnya. Ia tak begitu konsentrasi mengejar Snitch ketika disaat yang sama ia tahu bahwa si Malfoy tengik itu mengamatinya dengan aneh.

_Apa itu salah satu cara Malfoy mengintimidasi lawannya agar tidak konsentrasi? Apa itu strategi terselubung? Apa dia sedang berlatih legimens?_

Kesal karena tidak menemukan jawaban yang pasti, Harry berbalik arah dan mendatangi Draco dengan kecepatan kilat. Serangan yang tiba-tiba itu sepertinya mengagetkan Draco. Si pirang itu terdiam membeku dengan mata terbelalak ketika Harry meluncur kearahnya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Panik, Draco menggerakkan sapunya untuk menghindar dari kejaran Harry tanpa mencoba kabur.

Harry terlihat kaget ketika Draco hanya bergeser dari posisinya tanpa melepaskan mata abu-abu itu darinya. Entah kenapa, pandangan intens itu sedikit membuatnya berdebar.

"_What the fuck what was that! _Kau bermaksud membunuhku, Potter?"

Harry mengernyit ketika mendengar teriakan Draco yang seperti cewek.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Malfoy?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan berpura-pura! Aku tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Harry memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa kau mengamatiku seperti itu? Kau sadar bahwa sikapmu itu mengganggu?"

"Mengamati?"

Draco segera mengembalikan pikiran sehatnya. Bertemu pandang dengan Harry sedekat ini membuat ia kehilangan kata-kata. Apalagi ketika si kacamata itu mengernyitkan dahi dan terengah-engah, seperti baru saja kehabisan nafas karena berciuman. Oh, god. Draco ingin mandi air dingin.

"_Mengganggu_? Kenapa kau harus terganggu, Potter? Apa sekarang ada peraturan tidak boleh mengamati pemain lain?"

Harry menggeram dan mendekatkan sapu terbangnya kearah Draco. "Aku tak tahu dan _tak peduli_ dengan apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Malfoy. Tinggalkan tempat ini kalau kau tidak ada keperluan untuk berlatih. _Understand_?"

Draco diam memandang mata hijau Harry yang entah kenapa bersinar cerah. Secerah tubuh basahnya yang berkilau terkena cahaya matahari. Ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa pria berkeringat bisa sebegitu menariknya. Draco kembali ke dunia nyata ketika Harry berdehem kesal.

"Tidak," Si pirang itu menggeleng pelan. "Asal kau tahu, Potter. Aku orang yang tiba disini lebih dulu daripada dirimu. So, jika ada yang lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat ini, kurasa itu kau."

Terdengar suara geraman lagi. Draco khawatir animagus Harry adalah serigala.

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk cari gara-gara denganmu. Aku sudah cukup kesal pertandingan hari ini dibatalkan. Jangan membuatku semakin kesal. Tinggalkan tempat ini kalau kau hanya jadi pengganggu, Malfoy."

"Oh." Draco menempelkan kedua alisnya dengan serius. "Apa kau takut padaku, Potter?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya tinggi dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan: _Apa kau gila, Malfoy?_

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau tak bisa konsentrasi ketika aku berada disekelilingmu, bukan? Katakan padaku, Potter. Apa kau diam-diam menaruh hati padaku?" Draco tersenyum licik lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Harry dengan gerakan super cepat. "Katakan padaku, Potter, apa kau sekarang berencana menutup mulutku ini dengan bibirmu? Atau kau berencana menelanjangiku juga untuk membuatku tutup mulut? Atau kau ingin aku menunggangimu? Oh, kau pasti tahu arti dari menunggangi, bukan?" Draco memundurkan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang sama sebelum Harry melempar _Avada Kedavra_ padanya. Si pirang itu sudah menyiapkan diri dengan pertempuran sengit di langit jika Harry menyerangnya. Tetapi ekspresi dari wajah sang penyelamat dunia sihir itu membuatnya berhenti bergerak.

_Sweet merlin. Aku tidak bermimpi Potter tersipu bukan?_

Ekspresi itu membuat bibir Draco tiba-tiba gatal. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry dan berhenti ketika bibirnya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi menyentuh bibir merah itu.

"Hei, kalau kau terdiam seperti itu, aku tak segan menciummu, loh."

Sepertinya Harry sadar. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat mata abu-abu itu dihadapannya.

"_Stupefy!_"

**-X-**

"Oh, fuck." Adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Draco ketika bangun dari tidurnya. Ia reflek memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Matanya mengernyit ketika melihat pemandangan yang tak asing disekelilingnya.

_Putih. Dan Putih. Oh, yeah aku tertidur lagi di St. Mungo. _Draco mengernyit. _Aku tidak ngelindur dan berjalan menuju St. Mungo lagi, kan?_

Draco yang panik, segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia tak mau mengulang kesalahan memalukan itu lagi. Ia pernah ngelindur dan melakukan perjalanan dari asrama Slytherin menuju St. Mungo dalam kondisi tidur. Blaise, Theo dan Pansy menertawakannya seminggu gara-gara hal itu.

"Shit. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum mereka menemukanku." Draco mencoba melupakan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang berdengung-dengung dan segera turun dari kasur empuk itu. Tetapi sebuah kepala berambut hitam yang tertidur disamping tangannya membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"P- Pansy?"

Rambut hitam itu bergerak pelan. Draco mengernyit heran melihat salah satu housemate nya itu tertidur disampingnya, lebih tepatnya tertidur juga di St. Mungo. _Honestly, apa Pansy juga tertular ngelindur?_

Pansy mengedipkan matanya pelan ketika melihat wajah keheranan Draco. Kemudian, ia membelalakkan matanya lebar sambil berdiri dari kursinya dengan kekerasan.

"Draco! Kau sudah bangun!"

Draco, yang masih keheranan hanya bisa mengernyit.

"Well, yeah, aku sudah bangun. Apa kau mengikutiku hingga sampai disini, Pans? Harusnya kau membangunkanku ketika aku mulai ngelindur. Tapi terimakasih kau menemaniku tidur disini."

Pansy memandangnya aneh. Lalu menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau terkena mantera Stupefy dari Potter, Draco! Makanya kau sekarang berada di St. Mungo. Ia melempar mantera padamu dengan kejam!"

_Stupefy?_

Draco membelalakkan matanya perlahan saat sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Ia mengompori Potter dengan perkataan yang _sedikit_ mesum ketika mereka berdua sedang terbang dengan sapu terbang. Lalu karena ekpresi Harry yang cute, Draco tak tahan untuk mencium bibir merah itu, tetapi sebuah cahaya merah menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Oh, itu stupefy..."

Draco mengangguk pelan sambil meraba kepalanya yang kembali nyeri. "Lalu, sekarang ia dimana?"

Pansy memandang khawatir pada kepala Draco. "Ia sekarang sedang detensi dengan Prof. Snape. Kuharap ia menderita seperti di neraka." Pansy lalu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika meneruskan perkataannya. "Anehnya, ia yang membawamu kesini dengan ekspresi super panik, Draco. Aku takkan bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Gryffindor."

Si pirang itu memandang Pansy kaget. "Be-benarkah?"

"Hm, yeah. Ia menggendongmu sambil berteriak pada Prof. McGonnagal dengan ekspresi panik. Aku pikir kau habis diserang makhluk-makhluk peliharaan Hagrid."

"Apa kau melihat sendiri ekspresi miliknya?" Draco menyela perkataan Pansy.

Wanita itu mengernyit melihat ekspresi Draco yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi super penasaran. "Mm, yeah. Kebetulan saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Ramuan, lalu ketika melihat Potter sedang menggendongmu sambil berlari, aku segera mengikuti kalian. Oh, Draco. Untunglah kau hanya cedera kecil." Pansy mendekat dan memeluk Draco. "Stupid Potter."

"Yeah, Stupid Gryffindor." Draco memalingkan muka ke jendela dan memandang bulan purnama itu dalam diam.

Pansy melepas pelukannya dan menepuk punggung tangan Draco dengan lembut. "Well, aku harus kembali kekamar, Draco. Si Pomfrey sejak tadi mengomel padaku karena aku tak mau balik ke kamar. Tapi, karena kau sudah bangun, kurasa aku harus kembali dan mencontek pekerjaan Blassie. Kau baik-baik saja kan, honey?"

Draco mendengus lalu mengayunkan tangannya mengusir. "Sana pergi. Bilang saja kau ingin bermesraan dengan Theo."

Pansy tertawa lalu mencium pipinya kilat. "Sampai besok, honey."

Dengan salam terakhir itu, Draco kembali sendiri. Ia menghela nafas lagi dan memandang jendela. Pikirannya kembali lagi ke adegan ketika ia bersama Potter dilapangan Quidditch. Well, ia memang sedikit keterlaluan ketika mencoba mengompori Potter. Tetapi siapa yang harus disalahkan? Kenapa juga si kacamata cupu itu harus memperlihatkan dada kekarnya?

"Sayang sekali aku tak sempat menyentuhnya. Kalau saja ia sedikit terkena rayuanku, mungkin aku bisa mencium bibir merah itu." Draco menghela nafas lagi dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantal. Well, menaklukkan Harry Potter masih merupakan jalan yang panjang. Ia mengangguk setuju dan menarik selimutnya hingga pundak. Udara malam dan siang hari yang ekstrim membuatnya sedikit tak enak badan. Ia merinding dingin dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Disaat matanya sudah mulai terasa berat, sebuah suara langkah kaki membuatnya kembali terjaga. Ia bergerak pelan dan melirik pintu. Tak ada apapun. Draco mengernyit heran, tetapi ia putuskan tetap meneruskan proses menuju alam kapuk.

"Malfoy."

Draco hampir saja melompat dari kasur ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya pelan. Ia membuka selimutnya dan memandang sekitar dengan horor.

"Si-siapa kau?" desisnya. Draco melempar pandangan keseluruh sudut kamar dengan nafas memburu. "Kalau kau tidak segera menampakkan wujudmu, aku akan... aku akan berteriak!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawa tertahan. Draco mengernyit mendengar suara itu. Suara tak asing yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar...

"Tak perlu berteriak, ini aku."

Harry melepas jubah gaibnya dan sebuah ekspresi terhibur menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tetapi ketika melihat ekspresi Draco yang horor, si kacamata itu segera memasang wajah menyesal.

"Mm, aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf. Aku tak sengaja melempar mantera padamu, Malfoy." Ia melirik wajah terkaget-kaget Draco. "Aku serius meminta maaf."

Draco segera sadar dari kekagetannya. Ia berdehem pelan ketika tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Well, jelas ia shock.

"Oh, well, _no problem_. Pada dasarnya... aku yang pertama membuatmu marah. Er, tak perlu meminta maaf."

Draco reflek mengernyit ketika ia selesai berbicara.

_Itu tadi siapa yang berbicara? Bukan aku, kan?_

Harry memandang Draco seperti ia bukan Draco.

"Kau... benar-benar Malfoy yang kukenal?"

Draco reflek memutar mata dan mendengus. "Siapa lagi yang terbaring disini kalau bukan pria yang tadi pagi kau lempar _stupefy_?"

Harry tersedak. Lalu mengangguk pelan. "Well, er, sorry. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu...dan semoga cepat sembuh." Harry berbalik dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menenteng jubah gaibnya itu.

"Tunggu!"

Draco sontak menoleh kanan kiri. Heran dengan suara yang menghentikan langkah Potter. _Honestly, itu suaraku juga?_

Harry berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada si pirang dengan heran.

"Um, yeah?"

Sedikit panik, ia berbisik pelan. "Jangan pergi..."

**-X-**

Draco meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan erat. Si pirang itu mengernyitkan dahinya seakan tidak yakin dengan perkatannya sendiri.

"Kau...baik-baik saja, Malfoy?"

Draco segera memasang wajah sebal sambil mendengus mendengar jawaban Harry. "Apa kau buta? Tentu saja aku tidak dalam kondisi baik, Potter. Ingat siapa yang melempar mantera?"

"Maksudku...," Harry berbalik dan berjalan menuju kasur Draco dengan ekspresi bersalah. "Well, kupikir kau butuh Madam Pomfrey. Perlukah ia kupanggil?"

Draco lagi-lagi mengernyit. Ia merasa begitu asing dengan versi Potter yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Sejak kapan si kacamata ini begitu perhatian dengannya? Dan sejak kapan Draco begitu nervous dengan kehadiran Potter?

"Tidak. Aku hanya...well, aku hanya..." Draco memalingkan mukanya dan mencoba menggabung-gabungkan kata yang ada diotaknya. Kenapa berbicara begitu sulit?

"Oke." Kata Harry.

Draco berhenti menggabungkan kata dan menatap Harry. "Hah?"

"Um, oke. Aku akan menemanimu."

Draco terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia tiba-tiba merasa bisu. Si kacamata disamping kasurnya berdiri dengan gelisah ketika Draco tak menanggapinya. "Well, kalau itu yang kau mau. Sebenarnya, aku tak bisa tidur dikamar. Aku kesini selain untuk meminta maaf padamu, juga untuk mendinginkan tubuh."

Kemampuan berbicara Draco segera kembali ketika ia mendengar kata tubuh.

"Tu-tubuh?"

Harry tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum nyengirnya. _Pervert Slytherin. _

"Well, St. Mungo dilengkapi dengan mantera pendingin ketika udara berubah menjadi panas yang ekstrim. Kau tidak tahu, Malfoy?"

Draco menggeleng pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari wajah Harry. Bagaimana bisa mata hijau itu terlihat bening dan berkilauan seperti itu? Lalu, kulitnya yang terlihat lembut... dan bibirnya...

"Malfoy?"

Draco segera kembali kedunia asal ketika Harry memanggil namanya.

"Er, yeah?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku berbicara." Si rambut hitam itu memandangnya terhibur.

_Honestly, kenapa Potter tiba-tiba berubah sikap?_

"Er, kau ingin mendinginkan tubuh disini, kan?" Draco menoleh kanan kiri lalu menemukan bahwa kasur disebelah kanannya kosong. "Kau bisa tiduran disitu." Draco menunjuk kasur itu dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

_Tak pernah aku bermimpi bisa berbicara normal dengan Potter._

Si kacamata itu memandang kasur yang ditunjuk Draco dengan malas. Ia lalu kembali menatap slytherin dihadapannya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa dideskripsikan oleh siapapun, kecuali Draco.

_Apa maksud senyuman mesum itu?_

"Kurasa...kasurmu lebih nyaman."

**-X-**

Draco terdiam membisu. Ia mencoba memikirkan tiap kata yang diucapkan Harry.

_Kasurku lebih nyaman? Apa dia ingin aku pindah kasur dan ia yang ganti tiduran dikasurku? Apa dia tak sadar permintaannya itu kurang ajar?_

Disaat Draco sibuk memikirkan arti dari perkataan Harry, si kacamata itu tersenyum penuh makna padanya lalu menyibakkan selimut Draco.

"Hei! Po-potter! Apa yang-"

"Ssst, kau tak keberatan kalau aku tidur sini, kan?"

Draco menaikkan alisnya tinggi. "Di...sini? Maksudmu denganku?"

Harry memutar mata lalu tersenyum padanya. "Hm, betul."

"Oh." Ia kembali terdiam. Lalu ketika ekspresi Harry tak berubah, Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau bercanda, kan Potter?"

"Memang aku terlihat bercanda? Bukankah kau minta aku temani?"

"Er, oke, kalau kau begitu memaksa." Draco segera menggeser tubuhnya, takut Potter tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Si kacamata itu lagi-lagi tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Draco, ia melepas sandalnya lalu naik diatas kasur dan merebahkan diri disamping slytherin itu.

Draco menatap tembok dalam diam. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan ketika sadar bahwa yang ada disampingnya adalah Potter. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan berlaku normal.

"So, Potter. Apa panas yang ekstrim ini membuat otakmu kacau?"

Harry yang sedang dalam proses memejamkan mata segera menoleh pada Draco. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku dengan baik, Potter. Sebelum ini kau tak pernah mau berbicara normal denganku, kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang kau-"

Harry reflek merubah posisi tidurnya dan menatap Draco lekat. Ia tak sadar posisi mereka ini membuat Draco menghentikan bicaranya.

_Oh, merlin. Mata hijau itu... bibir merah itu..._

"Bukankah kau yang selalu berlaku tidak normal, Malfoy? Kau selalu mengomporiku padahal aku tak berbuat apa-apa. Kau selalu menghinaku ketika aku enak-enaknya menikmati hari. Kau selalu mengajakku berkelahi disaat aku sedang ingin bersantai. Apa kau bisa jelaskan maksud dari perbuatanmu selama ini, Malfoy?"

Draco terdiam melongo. Ia segera menutup mulut ketika Potter tersenyum geli.

"Ku-kurasa itu sudah jelas bukan?"

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak mengerti satupun alasan dari perbuatanmu itu."

Draco menelan ludah secara rahasia lalu memasang wajah serius. "Karena aku membencimu, Potter."

"Oh, ya?" Harry mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memasang ekspresi tak mengerti. "Lalu... kenapa kau..." Si kacamata itu membelalakkan matanya seperti sadar tentang sesuatu. "Er, lupakan. Yeah, kurasa kau memang membenciku." Ia lalu membalik tubuhnya dan memunggui Draco. "Selamat malam."

Draco hanya bisa terdiam penasaran dengan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan Harry. _Shit, Potter Drama Queen!_ Ia menggigit bibirnya nervous, lalu membuka mulut pelan.

"Kau berpikir aku menyukaimu, kan?"

Sepersekian detik Draco yakin tubuh Harry tiba-tiba menjadi kaku, tetapi kemudian ia terlihat rileks. Dengan pelan, si kacamata cupu itu menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Draco.

"Aku tak tahu yang kau bicarakan."

Draco tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya panas, atau mungkin hanya pipinya. Ia berdehem pelan ketika tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Well, jangan pernah berpikir aku punya rasa padamu, Potter. Perasaan yang ada dalam diriku hanyalah benci. Mengerti?"

Harry, yang masih dalam posisi menoleh kebelakang, sontak membalik tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Draco. Ia terlihat berpikir dalam.

"Oh, kalau begitu... sayang sekali."

Draco memicingkan matanya mendengar jawaban Harry.

_Apa maksud dari perkataan itu? Apa dia menyesal mendengar jawabanku?_

"A- apa?"

Harry tersenyum kecil lalu menatap Draco lembut.

"Kubilang sayang sekali."

Draco menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksud dari perkataanmu, Potter? Aku tahu Gryfindor memang suka menggunakan kata-kata yang tak jelas, tetapi karena kau berbicara dengan seorang Slytherin, gunakan kata-kata yang mudah-"

Ia berhenti berbicara ketika merasakan lembut bibir Harry menutup mulutnya.

Sepersekian detik ia hanya terdiam kaku. Lalu ketika Harry mulai memperdalam ciumannya dengan memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Draco, ia segera mendorong dada Harry.

"Potter! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Harry terdiam sambil tetap memandang bibir Draco. Ketika si pirang itu berdehem nervous, ia kembali memandang mata abu-abu shock itu.

"Er, well, aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau ingin Gryfindor berbicara yang mudah dimengerti,kan? Kurasa perbuatan lebih mudah ditangkap daripada omongan." Si kacamata itu menutup perkataannya dengan senyuman nyengir. Senyum yang membuat tubuh Draco merinding.

"Apa kau-" Ia menghentikan perkataannya sebentar ketika melihat kilatan cahaya dimata Harry, dengan menelan ludah nervous ia meneruskan perkataannya. "Apa kau menyukaiku, Potter?"

Harry menaruh tangan kirinya dipipi dan menopang tubuhnya dengan siku. Ia memandang Draco lembut lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa...kau benar."

Draco hampir kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tetapi, sayang sekali kau membenciku. Aku tak punya kesempatan."

Si pirang itu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

_Tu-tunggu! Kenapa tiba-tiba Potter menyatakan cinta begini, sih? Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu? Ya, si kamata cupu ini pasti merencanakan sesuatu! Dia ingin membuatku menyatakan bahwa aku menyukai dia! Lalu ia akan mengumumkannya keseluruh sekolah. Huh, dasar Gryfindor bodoh. Aku takkan tertipu._

"So? Kau tak mengubah pikiranmu, Malfoy? Atau boleh kupanggil kau Draco?"

Draco terjingkat pelan mendengar Harry memanggil nama depannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"Jangan bodoh, Potter. Yang boleh memanggil nama depanku hanya orang-orang yang dekat denganku."

"Oh, ya?" Harry menaikkan alisnya terhibur. Ia lalu menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada Draco. "Kalau begini sudah cukup dekat?"

Draco hampir saja jatuh dari kasur kalau tidak karena tangan cekatan Harry yang menarik tubuhnya. "Hei, hati-hati, Draco." Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika merasakan nafas Harry membelai pipinya lembut. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat Harry tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Potter!" Draco mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Harry, atau lebih tepatnya jebakan tangan Harry.

Harry melepas pegangan tangannya dan kembali merebahkan diri disamping Draco. "Tak kusangka reaksimu benar-benar heboh." Ia terkikik kecil sambil menatap Draco terhibur. "Well, kalau begitu, selamat malam." Dengan senyuman terakhir, Harry membalik tubuh dan memunggungi Draco.

Si pirang itu mengedip tak mengerti.

_Tak sampai beberapa menit lalu ia menyatakan perasaan padaku, lalu sekarang ia mengucapkan selamat malam dan membiarkanku? Apa maksud dari taktiknya ini?_

Draco kesal. Ia merasa dipermainkan.

**-X-**

Harry mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia harus berpura-pura tidur. Berpikir tentang Draco yang merengut disampingnya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri.

_Damn. Kenapa baru sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya selama ini. Kalau dia bersikap imut seperti ini setiap saat, siapa yang bakal bisa menolak? Merlin._

Harry mencoba memejamkan mata. Tetapi setiap ia mendengar suara nafas beraturan milik Draco, ingatannya selalu kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi. Siapa sangka Draco menyatakan perasaannya ketika ia dalam kondisi tidak sadar setelah terkena _Stupefy_ darinya. Si pirang itu hampir saja jatuh dari sapu terbangnya ketika terkena mantera itu. Untung Harry dengan cekatan menarik tubuh Draco dan membawanya turun ketanah. Harry panik setengah mati ketika Draco sama sekali tak bergerak. Ia meneriakkan nama si pirang itu berkali-kali sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya. Si kacamata itu bisa bernafas lega saat Draco mulai bernafas lembut...dan memanggil namanya.

"Harry..."

Suara yang sampai sekarang selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Bahkan suaranya sangat terasa nyata.

"Harry idiot."

Harry sontak membuka matanya saat sadar suara yang memanggil namanya barusan memang benar-benar nyata. Ia segera menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Draco memandangnya kaget.

"Eh? Ka-kau belum tidur?" Wajah pucat Draco dihiasi semu merah, membuat Harry ingin mencium pipi itu.

"Kau barusan memanggil namaku?" Harry mencoba mengatur lagi debar jantungnya yang mulai beraksi. "Kau memanggilku 'Harry'?"

"Ja-jangan bodoh! Siapa yang sudi memanggilmu begitu?"

Harry tak bisa menahan tangannya yang gatal. Draco mencoba berbohong padanya semakin membuatnya gemas. Ia reflek menarik tangan Draco dan mencium bibir lembut itu.

"Potter! Mm-"

"Ssh."

"Apa yang kau- umh!"

Harry takkan melepas Draco kali ini. Seberapa kuat Draco mencoba melepas pelukannya, ia akan semakin kuat memeluknya. Beberapa saat kemudian si pirang itu akhirnya rileks. Ia sepertinya tak sadar menyentuh rambut Harry dan membuka mulutnya lebar. Melihat kesempatan itu, Harry mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Draco. Sepersekian detik, Harry yakin Draco mendesah pelan.

_Oh, Merlin. Aku takkan menahan diri lagi._

**-X-**

Draco menutup matanya erat ketika Potter menciuminya tanpa ampun. Ia mencoba berpikir jernih, tetapi ketika lidah berbakat itu menyentuh bibirnya, ia menyerah. Dengan sedikit ragu ia membuka mulutnya lebar, memberi ijin pada Harry agar bebas bereksplorasi. Benar saja, Harry menyerang bibirnya antusias. Draco segera lupa dengan semua yang ia khawatirkan. Apalagi ketika tangan hangat yang awalnya memeluknya erat itu mulai menelusuri punggungnya, membuatnya mendesah pelan.

Dan Potter menghentikan proses ciuman mereka.

Draco membuka matanya pelan dan bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau berkilat itu. "Kau menciumku... lagi."

Si kacamata itu mengedipkan matanya pelan, lalu tertawa kecil. "Oh, yeah. Aku menciummu, menyerang lebih tepatnya."

Draco mengernyit lalu mengangguk pelan. Well, ciuman barusan memang terasa seperti serangan. Apalagi lidah barusan...

"Kau tahu, Draco... aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk menyentuhmu."

Draco kembali memfokuskan matanya pada Harry. Ia menelan ludah ketika melihat mata Harry penuh dengan hasrat...dan nafsu. Ia tiba-tiba merasa takut yang tak jelas, pikirannya kembali pada alasan Harry melakukan hal ini. Benarkah ia benar-benar menyukainya? Atau ia hanya ingin mempermainkannya? Draco berhenti berpikir ketika ia sadar tangan hangat yang ada dipunggungnya itu bergerak turun, meremas pantatnya lembut.

Draco berteriak kaget.

"Potter!"

"Tak suka?"

Draco terdiam. Ia tak bisa berbohong untuk hal yang satu ini. Ia selalu membayangkan Potter menyentuhnya disana. Ia bisa menyesal tujuh turunan kalau menolak tawaran Harry. Mungkin kalau Draco menganggukkan kepalanya, Potter akan dengan senang hati menyentuhnya? Well, itu bukan pertanyaan. Ia tak berminat membuat Harry mudah mendapatkannya, meskipun ia _desperate _sekalipun_._

"Jangan mimpi, Potter. Kalau sampai kau menyentuhku la- ah!"

Harry tak menunggu Draco menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah sibuk menciumi leher Draco antusias. Si pirang itu bisa merasakan senyum milik Potter dilehernya.

"_See_? Kurasa kau menikmatinya, Draco."

Draco bersumpah akan mencekik Harry.

Jari-jari yang cekatan itu membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Draco, mengekspos kulit pucat yang lembut itu. Ketika tangan hangat Harry menyentuh dadanya, Draco menutup matanya erat sambil menggigit bibir.

_Shit. Aku tak bisa mengelak kalau aku menginginkan ini. Musim panas sialan._

"Jangan tutup matamu, Draco." Harry berbisik pelan di telinganya sambil menciumi bagian belakang telinganya hingga leher. "Aku ingin kau menatapku." Si kacamata itu lalu memandangnya lembut. "Hei, kurasa aku benar-benar punya rasa padamu."

Draco mendengus. "Kurasa? Betapa ragu-ragunya perkataanmu, Potter."

Harry tersenyum nyengir lalu mendekat dan berbisik pelan ditelinganya. "Tapi kalau kau memanggil nama depanku, Draco. Mungkin aku bisa yakin."

Si pirang itu menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"Coba saja, Potter. Buat aku menyebut namamu."

Harry menelan ludah ketika Draco melepas piyamanya sambil menatap matanya tajam, disertai senyum licik yang membuat sekujur tubuh Harry merinding.

"Well, kurasa aku yakin bisa membuatmu menyebut namaku berkali-kali, Draco." Harry lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga si pirang itu. "Siapkan dirimu, oke?"

Draco tertawa pelan lalu mendekatkan bibirnya juga ditelinga Harry.

"Musim panas membuatmu gila, Potter? Kurasa aku juga."

**THE END**

**-X-**

**Ouch, yeah... Sorry dengan ending tidak memuaskan *kabur* Hehehe.**

**Tapi tenang, one shot ini akan ber-sekuel kok.**

**Jadi..tunggu lanjutannya ketika saya sudah selesai ujian ya!**

**ENJOY IT ! and dont forget REVIEW ! :D**


End file.
